


Connected

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Chemistry, Community: fic_promptly, Kissing, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee knows there’s a powerful attraction between him and Ryo. If only Ryo would notice it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt FAKE, Dee/Ryo, The chemistry sizzled between them. Dee didn't understand why Ryo couldn't see it,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga, from Vol. 1 up to Vol. 6.

They’d had a connection from the moment they met. Dee had felt it, something electric in the air that crackled between them, which made him look more closely at his new partner than he otherwise might have. That was how he’d noticed the eyes, and they’d just drawn him right in. He’d always been a sucker for dark eyes, and he’d developed an interest in all things Japanese from watching way too much anime on TV. So, his physical attraction towards Ryo had snapped into existence right then and there. After all, Ryo was a very attractive man. 

Their first kiss had sealed the deal; it hadn’t just been the pain of his broken arm that had made Dee feel a little light-headed there in the darkness. The softness of Ryo’s lips and his unique spicy taste had been major contributing factors.

If the first kiss had been good, the second had been even better. Ryo hadn’t exactly kissed back, in fact in the end he’d been much more intent on breaking free of Dee’s embrace and passionate lip-lock than in enjoying it, but the wriggling had been very stimulating so Dee wasn’t complaining. The spur of the moment act had served its original purpose too, getting rid of their tail. Two birds, one stone.

Kiss number three had been an almost direct result of the second. With Carol under their protection, otherwise alone together in Ryo’s apartment, for the first time Ryo had returned one of Dee’s kisses. That was the one that had made Dee determined to get Ryo into bed, come what may. Ryo might not have been aware of it, but something had definitely been growing between them; Dee had wanted to know what that something might be.

So it had continued, with Dee taking every opportunity to pounce on his partner, kissing and groping, rubbing against him… Ryo made things very hard indeed for Dee, in every interpretation of that phrase. For a long time, Dee had been forced to make do with his own hand to relieve the problems Ryo caused, but he’d persevered. The chemistry between them was smokin’ hot; why Ryo wasn’t aware of it was beyond Dee. He’d always known his partner was a bit clueless, but it was difficult to believe he didn’t feel _anything_ when Dee smooched him. He must have felt something though, because there’d been several occasions when Dee could tell Ryo was becoming aroused and really that was all the encouragement Dee had ever needed.

Dee still hadn’t got what he wanted, but that wasn’t through lack of trying, and he was pretty sure he was making progress, even if it was slower than he would have liked. Bit by bit, inch by inch, he was wearing down Ryo’s resistance, encouraging his flighty would-be lover to give in and let himself experience all that was being offered to him on a plate. One of these days, Dee was sure, he’d get to let loose all the pent-up passion Ryo kept locked away, and when that finally happened it would make both of them explode. 

There was just one tiny problem. When he’d begun his campaign of seduction, all he’d wanted was an all-access pass to Ryo’s body, but now his intentions had changed. Dee knew that he wasn’t going to be truly happy until he’d won Ryo’s heart as well.

The End


End file.
